old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Victor Zsasz (Batman: Arkham)
Victor Zsasz ist ein Schurke in der von Rocksteady Studios produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Deutschen von Jan-David Rönfeldt und im Englischen von Danny Jacobs gesprochen. Vergangenheit Victor Zsasz war Erbe einer reichen Familie. Er kam nicht über den Tod seiner Eltern hinweg und begann mit Geldspielen in der Iceberg Lounge. Dabei verlor er sein gesamtes Geld. Er wurde von einem Kleinkriminellen angegrifen, doch er riss das Messer an sich und tötete ihn. Völlig unbewusst ritzte er sich selbst eine Narbe in die Haut. Dabei fühlte er sich wunderbar und erkannte, dass Menschen durch den Tod erlöst wurden und seine Eltern aus einem höheren Grund starben, weswegen er nicht mehr traurig war. Er wurde deswegen zum Massenmörder, da er die Menschen erlösen wollte. Dabei ist er für Batman sehr schwer zu fassen, da er kein bestimmtes Muster zum Töten hat, sondern einfach willkürlich tötet. Er wurde dennoch geschnappt und nach Arkham gebracht. Dort begann er sich für seine Psychiaterin Dr. Cassidy zu interessieren. Er konnte mehrmals entkommen und stalkte sie. Er erzählt ihr davon und aus Angst ging sie in Urlaub. Er drehte deswegen durch und kam in Isolationshaft. Er entkam allerdings erneut und klopfte an ihre Tür. Unwissend öffnete sie... Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Zsasz schaffte es Dr. Cassidy zu entführen und wollte sie am Kopf aufschneiden, doch unerwarteter Weise taucht Batman auf und verhindert den Mord so in letzter Sekunde. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum ist er einer der entflohenen Insassen. Er setzte eine Wache namens Mike auf den elektrischen Stuhl und drohte ihn zu töten, wenn sich jemand nähert. Batman kommt hinter ihn und rettet somit die Wache. Später schickt der Joker Zsasz zu Dr. Young, um sie zu befragen. Batman will sie retten und Zsasz nimmt sie als Geisel. Er droht sie zu töten, wenn er Batman sieht. Außerdem verfällt er in Panik, weswegen er sie auch nach einiger Zeit tötet. Batman kann ihn aber mithilfe eines Batarangs ausschalten und Dr. Young schlägt wütend auf den ohnmächtigen Zsasz ein. Am Ende wird er, wie alle anderen wieder zurück in seine Zelle gebracht. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den Spielen wurde Zsasz nach Arkham City gebracht. Zuvor ließ Strange ihn jedoch entkommen und später durch die TYGER-Wachen wieder festnehmen, um das Vertrauen der Bürger zu erlangen. Er bekam einen Unterschlupf von Broker, von dem aus er jedes Münztelefon überwachen konnte. Zuerst verschwanden die Leute nur, wenn sie bei den Telefonen abnahmen. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch tauchten sie wieder als verstümmelte Leichen auf. Er verfolgte seine Opfer nachdem sie rangingen und brachte sie einfach um. Er freute sich schon auf den Tag, wo Batman abheben würde. Dann würde Zsasz sich seine letzte Narbe in den Körper ritzen. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City hantiert Zsasz als der Münztelefon-Mörder in Arkham City. Eines Tages hebt Batman ab. Zsasz hat ein Spiel vorbereitet und dazu schon Geiseln genommen. Danach legt Zsasz auf. Batman hebt später erneut ab. Zsasz erklärt nun, dass irgendwo in Arkham ein Telefon klingelt, wenn Batman es schafft das Telefon in einer gewissen Zeit zu finden lässt Zsasz die Geisel am Leben, ansonsten tötet er sie. Batman schafft es aber immer wieder und Zsasz erzählt jedes Mal einen Teil seiner Geschichte. Währenddessen scannt Batman die Telefone, damit er Zsasz' Versteck finden kann. Zsasz schwärmt gerade davon, wie es sein wird, wenn Batman versagt. Er bedroht seine Geiseln als Batman ihn plötzlich durch die Glastür hindurch ausschaltet. Er wird danach in einen Käfig gesperrt und schwört Rache. Charakter-Biografien Arkham Asylum = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: Victor Zsasz *Beruf: Berufsverbrecher *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Blond *Größe: 1,72 m *Gewicht: 68 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Batman: Shadow of the Bat Nr. 1 (Juni 1992) - Eigenschaften = *Soziopath, der keine Achtung vor Menschenleben hat *Kein festes Mordschema, deshalb schwer aufzuspüren *Zwanghafte Mordlust - Tonbänder = }} |-| Arkham City = - Biographie = - Eigenschaften = - Telefonate = }} Storys Arkham-City-Geschichten *Makler-Geschäfte *Der Münztelefon-Mörder Geschichten aus Gotham *Narbengewebe Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic) Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City (Comic)